


Happiness

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Severus, Harry and decorating.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-08-19 09:55am to 10:05am

"Are you sure this is supposed to go up there?" Severus' skeptical look was comical; his normally so plain black robes adorned by red and green ribbons. Harry laughed, balancing himself on the ladder he had bought just for this occasion. The Potions Master stopped himself from whining, almost. "Tell me again why we are not decorating with magic?" "I wanted to do it by hand because my relatives never let me enjoy my work." A small sigh escaped the older man at this. There were so many things in his lover's past he wished had never happened. But there was no way to change that now. What he could do was to indulge Harry in almost everything. Almost being forgotten more often than not. But he did not regret it. Not even when his formerly well-organized living room was suddenly swallowed by a wave of colorful ribbons, cloth, a tree, ornaments and Merlin only knew what else. His lover was happy and that was all he really needed.


End file.
